The Diary of Anne Franklin
by thehogwartsgleechick
Summary: T for language. George's best friend has a secret at only her diary knows. She's in love with him. Written for the School Subjects Competition by ladyoftheknightley


**Made for** The School Subjects Competition**made by**ladyoftheknightley

**A/N: Obviously this is just the important parts, no girl only writes in her diary like twenty times in 7 years.**

The Diary of Anne Franklin:

**September 1st 1989**

Today was my first day at Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a Wizarding school, for _wizards_! Can you believe I'm a Wizard?! Well, actually a witch, because I'm a girl, but not the point. The point is I LOVE HOGWARTS. I haven't really made any good friends yet, but it's only the first day. This is supposed to be my notebook for Potions, but whatever!

Oh, I forgot to mention Potions. Professor Snape is the worst teacher ever! He hates everyone who isn't in Slytherin. Oh, Slytherin is one of the houses here at Hogwarts. Houses are sort of like dorms. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I'm in Gryffindor. Slytherin is the house where all the Dark witched and wizards come from.

Anyway, I've got to go. I have homework! Ugh, but it's Wizarding homework so it's ok!

**September 8th 1989**

Sorry I didn't write for awhile, but I've been sort of busy. I finally made friends! So… maybe they aren't girls, but they're still real nice. Their names are Fred and George Weasley. Their in my year and my house. They're twin brothers. They have red hair, freckles, and brown eyes. Sort of like me! Oh, I just realized I haven't said what I looked like! Silly me! Anyway, I have long, slightly curly, red hair that goes down to the small of my back. It's not bright red, like theirs. Mine has a little bit of brown mixed in. I, unlike the twins, have no freckles. But I do have brown eyes. I met them after school.

I was in Charms and I accidentally set the teachers hair on fire, including eyebrows. I felt terrible so I kept my head on the desk, with my arms covering it. they came over and sat on either side on me. I didn't notice at firs because I was too busy calling myself an idiot. They snickered and leaned on my desk.

"Why so sad?" Fred asked

"That was brilliant!" George finished. I sat up and looked at them. My eyes were wide and horrified

"No it was not _brilliant_! It was horrifying, I feel terrible!" I said slumping in my seat. They looked at each other and back at me. They were both smirking, "Don't laugh at me, I know I'm a goodie-two-shoes."

"Clearly." They both muttered, "Look, stay with us and you won't feel so bad!" George said putting a hand on my shoulder

"Soon you'll be itching to set teachers hair on fire and say it's an accident." Fred re assured me

"I don't know your names." I said simply they looked at each other

"Fred."

"George."

"Weasley."

"Cool, I'm Anne Franklin!"

So yeah, Fred and George spent the day by my side, telling me about themselves. They filled me in on everything I need to know about the Wizarding World. They told me about the Blood debate, Pureblood vs. Muggleborn (Mudblood, as some rude Wizards and witches say) ad about Lord Voldemort. The most evil Wizard ever to walk the face of the earth. "He's killed more people than the Plague." Fred said to me, the George said "He basically owns the Avada Kedavera curse." The Avada Kedavera curse is the killing curse.

Fred and George live with their family. Their two parent, Molly and Arthur Weasley, their older brothers, Bill, Charlie, and Percy, their younger brother, Ron, and younger sister, Ginny. Wow, that poor little girl. they said they couldn't wait until second year so they could play Quiditch. When I asked what Quiditch was, they brought me to the arena.

Quiditch is a spot where a team of, I believe, seven people all fly around on brooms. The Chasers fly around with the Quaffels, trying to get them though the hoops. The Keepers defend the hoops so the other team won't get points. The Beaters protect the Bludgers from their teammates and aim them at the other team. And the Seekers try and find the Snitch for the winning points. Simple, right? Well, the way they explained it to me made it seem uncomplicated. Anyway, I got to go. Fred and George are about to take me to dinner at the Great Hall.

**September 17th 1989**

Yes, I know my writing has been very short and undisrupted, but I've been battling something _super_ important. This entre is going to be short and to the point.

Ok… here I go…

I think I fancy George a tinny bit.

**September 20th 1989**

Yay! I made another friend! Angelina Johnson. My first friend that's a girl! She's super funny and cool. So I've been spending anytime I haven't been spending with Fred and George with her. She comes from a half wizard half Muggle family. It's cool, really. She grew up in the intersection of two worlds. Lucky her. I can't wait to have a best friend that is a girl and that isn't either my crush or the twin brother of my crush!

**September 22nd 1989**

Today Angelina introduced me to her friend Katie Bell. Yay! Now I have two friends that are girls! Oh my goodness, I have four friends now! Fred and George are awesome. They got a letter from home, telling them to write about their friends. Instead of them responding, I wrote a reply letter. I told their mother about their funny, smart, beautiful friend Anne. I singed it as myself, though. The response letter was funny. Their mum said that she was happy that her boys met a pretty girl

**October 3rd 1989**

**Bold-Fred**

_Slanty writing- George _(Slanty Writing? Nice vocabulary, George…) _(Don't Judge, Anne)_

Underlined- the most amazing and beautiful person EVER! Anne **(****If by most amazing person in the world you mean me, then ya**. _You mean me, so shut up_. **Ok, fine, us. **How can more than one person be the most amazing person in the world? _**…)**_

**Hello Anne's Diary (Anne told me to tell you it's not a diary), this is Fred**_, and George_, **Weasley. Yes, we're sure Anne has gone on, and on, and on about how amazing we are. **_We can't say she's wrong, we are wonderful. __**And delightful. Wonderful and delightful people we are! **_Oh my goodness…

_Anyway, reason we're writing in Anne's "non diary" (there, happy? _Yes_) is because we just wanted to set something straight. _**We're sure Anne uses this here "non diary" to just drone on about how amazing the two of us are. See, we respect her privacy and did not read what she has written. **_And to her joy, by the way. She was a little too happy when she found out we didn't ready it, is there something you need to tell us?_** Yes Anne, is there? **Uh… no. **Anyhow, back to the reason we're writing this. **_We wanted to confirm that we are amazing. So… yeah, __**CONFIRMED!**_

Are you two done talking about how amazing you are? Professor Slughorn almost caught us! _**Don't be such a goodie-two-shoes! **_*Angry face*

***Time skip to Christmas!***

**December 25th 1989**

Its Christmas time and I'm back at home. Just for a couple of days. Fred and George wrote to me, with a picture of their family. Oh my goodness, it's crowded. Their little sister, Ginny, is the most adorable thing I've ever seen! I sent them a letter back with a picture of my family. Just me, mum, dad, and my little brother, Sean. We don't know if Sean is a Wizard or not yet because he's only 8 years old, so I guess we have a long wait!

Oh, got to go, Fred and George's owl came and won't stop biting me until I pay him.

***Time skip to third year, don't call lazy-ass***

**August 19th 1991**

I've spent the second half of summer with the Weasley's. I met everyone in the family. There all so nice! Ginny is so sweet. We shared a room. And Ms. Weasly was so nice when I got there. She had my bed in Ginny's room already made out. She made me breakfast by the time I got downstairs in the kitchen after putting my trunks on my bed. The Weasley's and I played Quiditch after breakfast. But let's get back to when I got there.

My parents' old, clunky car rolled into the driveway of the Weasley's. A chicken coop wasn't but three feet away. My mother and father looked quite uncomfortable. They asked me if the Weasley's seemed a bit off. I reassured them that they were fine. Fred and George ran out the front door before the car was even at the house. I flew out the car door and hugged them. Mum and dad got out of the car and handed me my things.

"Have a nice time, sweetheart." My dad said kissing my forehead

"See you at Christmas." They made their way back to the car. We started for the house when George turned and shouted over his shoulder:

"Don't worry, Mr. Franklin she's in good hands!" in punched his arm and followed him inside. The Weasley's house was amazing, filled with charmed objects, including knitting needles knitting all by themselves. Ms. Weasly came and hugged me tightly.

"So this is the Anne we've been hearing so much about!" she said letting go

"Mum!" the boys said blushing

"Oh hush!" she waved them off. They grabbed something to eat and took a seat at the kitchen table. Ms. Weasley held my writs, "Let's get a look at this beautiful friend of yours!" I smiled and felt myself blush

"Mum!" they said again

"You two have nothing to be embarrassed about, well unless you fancy her." they blushed harder out the room, "Sorry is I embarrassed you two, Anne. I like that now I have something to tease the boys about." We laughed together, "Go put your trunks upstairs and I'll make you some breakfast. Ginny!" a small red headed girl poked her head in the door

"Yes Mummy?"

"Lead Anne upstairs, please?"

"Ok, you're sleeping in my room with me!" Ginny said brightly. I followed her up the flight of stairs that seemed to go on forever. I put my trunks on my bed and sat down, "Can I ask you a question?" she said quietly

"Sure!" she said down on the bed next to me

"Were… were you scared to go to Hogwarts?" she looked up at me, clearly terrified. I put an arm around her

"Ginny, of course I was scared. I was terrified! But you know why?" she shook her head, "Because my family is all Muggle's. You grew up with magic. I had more to be scared about that you do." She smiled; one of her teeth was missing. I smiled back, feeling very big-sister-ish. "Come on, let's get something to eat. You mum's gunna have a right good time making fun of Fred and George." She laughed and we started walking

"Why?" she asked as we walked

"Because apparently their friends with a pretty girl."

Well I was right. Ms. Weasley enjoyed teasing her sons about how pretty I was. While they were busy blushing up a storm, Mr. Weasley came home. He took one look at the twins and asked if they were sick. Ms. Weasly explained what was going on and directed at me. Mr. Weasly shook my hand.

"Well now I see why my boys are all flustered about." I laughed as Ms. Weasly put some food on a plate for her husband. I turned to Ron who was almost done with his third helping

"So, Ron," he looked up, "You're starting you first year at Hogwarts soon?" he nodded, swallowing hard. I winced slightly, as it sounded painful, "What house are you hoping to get in?"

"Anything but Slytherin." We all laughed, "Actually I want to be in Gryffindor so that I know I'll at least have you lot." He pointed his fork at the twins. I snorted

"You gunna try out for Quiditch sometime?"

"Probably."

"What do you want to get?"

"Keeper, maybe." Fred and George looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and waved them off

"Well you got some competition for Keeper. The Quiditch team captain for Gryffindor is Oliver Wood, he's not going anywhere anytime soon." I said

"And then you got Anne." Fred muttered. I threw a piece of bred at his head when Ms. Weasly turned, "Hey!" I smiled and flipped my hair behind me shoulder

I love the Weasley's

**September 2nd 1991**

Oh my goodness! I met Harry freaking Potter! The Weasley's and I got to Platform 9 ¾ to get on the train. A kid with black hair and green eyes came over to us and asked how to get onto the platform. It was his first year, (duh). So we all went through the Platform, Percy first.

"Fred, you next." Ms. Weasley said nodding at the platform

"He's not Fred, I am!"

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother." I rolled my eyes; this again?

"Sorry George." Fred made his way to the platform

"I'm only joking, I am Fred." The two of them ran through the platform before their mother could say anything. I laughed and turned to Ms. Weasley

"Don't worry, I'll go kill them for you." I bent down and hugged Ginny, "See you at Christmas." I turned to the boy and said goodbye before running through the wall. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention I'm staying with them for Christmas? Well whatever

**September 10th 1991**

Rumor has it that the Sorcerers Stone is located somewhere in the castle. The Sorcerers Stone produces the elixir of life, which can keep anyone alive. Fred and George have their first Quiditch game in an hour so we're sitting at breakfast, eating. Angelina and Katie were also sitting with us. Anyways, I got to go!

***Time skip to end of the year feast***

**June 25th 1991**

Gryffindor finally won the house cup for the first time in what seems like forever! Yay! Oh, and it was true. The Sorcerers Stone _was_ hidden in the school. Voldemort was set out to get it. Oh, and get this; Voldemort was living on the back of Professor Quirrel's head. Just feeding on his power and strength. And now, packing up for summer, I'm getting all misty. I'm gunna miss this messed up school when I'm back in the Muggle world. Fred and George and gunna write to me tons, so they say.

**July 6th 1991**

I got to the Weasley's today. When I got there, the boys were out so it was just me, Ms. Weasly, and Ginny. Everyone came in and saw the three of us sitting at the table, sipping tea. Fred and George came behind me and hugged me. I was busy telling Ginny about Hogwarts, seeing as it was her first year. The boys, later on, brought me back out to play Quiditch.

**August 13th 1991**

Tonight me, Fred, George, and Ron are taking Mr. Weasley's car out to save Harry from his horrid family. The… Dursley's I think treat him as if he isn't even a person. The four of us are already in bed, it's only 8 o'clock. Well, technically the twins aren't in bed. Their in the room I'm sharing with Ginny. We're all talking about how to get there.

**August 14th 1991**

All I can say is… wow.

*** Time skip to fourth year, I have good reasons, don't worry***

**September 1st 1992**

Oh my goodness! The Triwizard Tournament is going on this year! Fred and George are upset because no one under the age of seventeen can participate. When I heard that, it took all my willpower not to cheer. I didn't want them getting hurt, I would have been devastated if something happened to them.

Yes, I still fancy George. Probably three times as much as when I did in first year. Actually, I only had a small crush on him the first three years. But fourth year I started to like him more. And more in fifth year. And not a _lot_ more in sixth year. Luckily I can act casual around him. Seeing as only Angelina and Katie know. Well… that's not entirely true.

Last year I was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I may have been… crying. Just a little bit. Anyway, Fred heard me in the hallway, which I find hard to believe cuz I was… barely… crying, I guess. Oh who am I kidding, I was sobbing. I was on the floor, knees pulled against my chest, shaking. Anyway he made me tell him what was wrong, so now he knows that I fancy George.

Fun for me.

**September 9th 1992**

Oh my, Harry Potter was chosen for the Triwizard Tournament. That's bad. Especially because the Hogwarts champion was already chosen. This is gunna be bad.

**October 14th 1992**

Oh my goodness! Today was the first challenge. Each champion had to fight a Dragon (!) to get the golden egg they were protecting. And the Hungarian Horntail for Harry Potter got loose and chased Potter around the castle grounds. After the challenge we all had a party in the Common room and Harry opened the golden egg. It let out a screeching sound so loud and terrible, Fred and George dropped him. Oh good times…

**November 5th 1992**

Oh my goodness, I'm still laughing my arse off! Today Professor McGonagall held a dancing lesson. It was hilarious. She said something about every girl being a bird or whatever. A bunch of boys started making comments and so McGonagall made Ron dance with her. Me, Fred, and George were silently cracking up. I looked at them over at the other side of the room, Harry asked them something. Blah, blah, blah. McGonagall made the rest of us dance. When I finally slumped my way over to the floor, Fred ran over to me.

"Care to dance, my lady?" he said holding out a hand

"Shut up." I took his hand and we started dancing. George went to be partners with Angelina. I know why Fred wanted to dance with me, "Get it over with." I said rolling my eyes

"Are you gunna ask George to the ball?"

"NO!" I screamed. Thankfully McGonagall had the music so loud that only Fred and the few people next to us could hear. He snickered as my face got red

"Wow, Anne. What a set of lungs you got." I slapped his arm, "Why aren't you gunna ask him?"

"Because the boy always asks the girl."

"When it's a date, and that's not necessarily true. You could just… as him as friends, maybe?" I rolled my eyes, "What?! It's a reasonable thing to do!"

"I don't know... what do you think I should do, Fred. And don't say I should ask him out!" he laughed a little and thought

"Well… do you want me to ask him if he likes you?" I shook my head rapidly, "Sorry, I know, we've been over this. But… what else are you going to do?"

"I don't know!" I sobbed, "Look, just… I don't know."

**November 19th 1992**

Today at breakfast Fred asked Angelina out. It was so cute. He threw a piece of crumpled up paper at her head. Then he mouthed it to her. It was more adorable than it sounds. Anyway after everyone went back to studying, Fred gave me a look, and then nudged his head at George. I glared at him and threw a pencil at his head. He snickered and went back to his work.

I hate life sometimes.

**December 7th 1992**

_Anne!_

What?!

_I gotta ask you something…_

Ok… what?

_Well… you know the Yule Ball?_

No, please tell me what the Yule Ball is, George. Duh, I know what it is, what about it?

_Haha, anyway… well…_

George? You ok?

_Yeah, I'm fine! It's just… well… would you maybe wanna go? With… me?_

Oh, wow… uh sure. But… as, like friends or… like… a date?

_Well, what do you want it to be?_

You're the one who asked me to the Ball in the first place!

_Well… maybe we could make it a date and see how it goes?_

Sure.

'_Kay_.

'Kay.

**December 7th 1992**

Oh my goodness! If you are confused, please see the last entrée. Reading it? Ok good.

GEORGE ASKED ME OUT!

AND IT WAS ON PAPER!

I have to go tell Fred.

Got to go run through the Great Hall like a madwoman, trying to find him.

**December 20th 1992**

Oh, I'm getting all jittery! My dress robes came! It's a black ruffly dress, that's strapless. There's a ribbon around the waist, but no bow. Yes, it sounds frumpy but it's not. Here, I'll tape in a picture of it:

living/dresses-short-or-long/question-2371067/?link=ibaf&q=long+dresses&imgurl= polls/000523517/polls_strapless_taffeta_bridesmaid_prom_long_dress_5446_21055_answer_2_ 

Eeeeeeeek!

**December 24th 1992**

It's 10 o'clock and we (me, Katie, and Angie) are all up and excited. But… I'm more freaking out, rather that excited. George _knows_ how stupid, and clumsy, and everything like that. So… why did he ask me to the ball in the first place? He _knows_ me and that I'm probably going to make an arse of my self. So…

Why pick me?

**December 26th 1992**

The Yule Ball was amazing! I looked amazing in my dress, I felt amazing. Angie, Katie and I all walked to the Great Hall. But, me being me, when they turned the corner and started walking down the stairs, making their grand entrance. Angelina and Katie came back up, laughing.

"It's ok, Anne, I don't see George." Katie laughed. I peered over the wall. There was no view of either twins

"Oh…" I said blushing. I followed them down the stairs. The twins came out of the Great Hall and into view. I ducked behind them, making them laugh. They pushed me in front of them, making me slightly trip over my heels. Fred smirked at me, I glared at him.

"Hi." He said taking my hand

"Hi." I said quietly

"Doesn't she look great?!" Katie and Angelina said, I rolled my eyes

"Yes she does." George said smiling at me, "Shall we go?" I meant to say something like: why thank you, sir. But that's not what I said.

"Uh… sure." I said quietly. See what I mean, I don't know why he asked me in the first place

The Ball, in the end, was a success. Except for the fact that George and I were probably about to kiss (**!**) when Angelina asked me to help her find Katie. She was convinced Katie had taken refuge in the bathroom. So I reluctantly left for the bathroom. And… well… I don't remember much after that. I guess I was so tired I forgot some things.

**December 26th 1992**

I probably shouldn't be doing this. I definitely shouldn't be doing this. But I have to. Anyway, Anne's story about the Yule Ball isn't entirely true. This is George, by the way. I only read her entry about the Yule Ball, so don't worry whoever is reading this. It's just… well; maybe I should just tell the story.

Anne came back from the bathroom, after trying to find Katie. She stumbled her way over to me and sort of tripped. I held her up. She smiled up at me. Her breath smelled like alcohol.

"Anne, are you ok?" I asked she laughed and stumbled. I put my hands on her waist and held her up

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Are you drunk?"

"No! There's no alcohol here, George! You're so silly!" she laughed and stood up higher, "George, I really like you."

"I like you too, Anne." She smiled at me and quickly pressed her lips on mine. Before it was too long, I pulled away, "Anne, I really like you, I really do."

"Then what's wrong?" she bit her bottom lip

"Your drunk, you're not going to remember this. You're only kissing me because you're drunk." She frowned, "If tomorrow, you still like me, then ok."

"But… if I'm drunk, then I won't remember this." I pulled her in my arms and hugged her, "It's too bad I'm drunk because I won't remember kissing you."

And that was the Yule Ball.


End file.
